


theres a room in a hotel in NYC

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Canon What Canon, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Met Gala, Multi, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: The Avengers (and friends) take a night off to attend the 2019 Met Gala





	theres a room in a hotel in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> ayyye i talked about this a bit in the winterhawk server and i just wanted to write something fun
> 
> not overtly shippy but its got winterhawk, american airlines, iron husbands, black pepper, and implied valcarol ayyye
> 
> i'm not a fashion scholar or anything, i just love high fashion and the met gala so this might not be "accurate"

When the Avengers as a collective accepted an invitation to the 2019 Met Gala, they mostly knew what they were getting themselves into. Bucky and Steve were uncomfortably aware of their own influence on Camp fashion, which only grew after they both came out as bisexual. Tony was always in favor of that that was ostentatious, as Clint was for that that was gaudy. Nat and Pepper both were well-adjusted enough to know what to expect, and Thor didn’t really have to dress up much.

With pretty much limitless resources, the Avengers were slated to be amongst the best dressed this year. And there was a bit of a competition amongst themselves, as there always was. The competition was only heightened when T’Challa and Shuri landed on the tower the day before the event, with full Dora Milaje covering their many garment bags. The New York-based Avengers all made their way to the common area, looking at the top secret garments with raised eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t expect anything else from ya.” Bucky said as he pulled Shuri in for a one-armed hug. He left his metal arm off most days, unless he was needing two hands. He liked the freedom.

“And I am to expect your outfit to blow me away too, Seargent?” Shuri asked him severely, their sibling-like competitive streak coming out despite only being together for a few moments. “What about your archer? Are you two coordinating? Or will you be a disaster like Kimye in 2016?”

Bucky just laughed like he had any idea what she was talking about and showed the Wakandan royals where they were staying. No sooner than Shuri set her things down, she was off to Tony’s lab. Apparently they were collaborating on something spectacular.

Bruce cooked them all a family meal worthy of the gods, helpfully one showed up midway through. They retired to the sofas afterwards, drinking and exchanging jabs about the upcoming gala. Pepper had her eye on all of the gossip rags, noting who was talking about them and what angle they could spin for PR. Apparently there was a “Which female Avenger will show the most skin?” poll circulating. Nat laughed at what she read over her girlfriend’s shoulder, knowing that the poll was incorrect. If what she knew was correct, Bucky would be the most scantily clad, maybe tied with Cap. 

They were all to arrive separately to the Met, not to cause too much of a frenzy by arriving all at once. But, being who they were, they caused a frenzy regardless. Probably because the first ones to arrive were Steve and Sam. Their arrival would have been the normal amount of clamor, except that Sam flew onto the pink carpet, strapped into larger than normal wings that were encrusted with jewels. His headdress was white, also encrusted in jewels, with a yellow beak protruding off his head. His wings were not their normal battle-red, but a drab brown. When Sam reached his arm out to his boyfriend, it became clear what his getup was. Steve was in his USO-era costume, tights and all. And on the wing of a glittering bald eagle he looked like the picture of gaudy American dreams. 

The paparazzi had barely died down when a car pulled up, its horn playing a ridiculous clown fanfare. No sooner had the doors open that Clint literally tumbled out. He was wearing a red coat with tails and obscenely short black shorts. He had black and white striped makeup on his neck was carrying a metal hoop. He played up the part of the showman, bowing to the paparazzi and tossing his hoop a few times before gesturing broadly to the car still idling at the curb. A high heeled boot covered in fur stuck out, revealing shapely legs that sent the flashbulbs off in a fury. Clint was not publicly dating anyone, so all the gossip rags were desperate to see who the mystery woman was in the car. Moments later, Bucky emerged in a short A-line dress that appeared to be covered in lumpy fur. A few high-definition photos later, it was revealed that the lumpy fur was actually the skins of many Bucky Bears. He stepped through hoop that Clint was holding up apropos to having a tiger jump through it. The tabloids were practically writing themselves when Bucky pressed a kiss against Clint’s cheek before they started up the infamous stairs.

Since the element of subtly was lost on the Avengers, Pepper and Nat pulled up close behind. Pepper strode out in a suit with each pant leg wide enough to consume her small frame and an open jacket strategically held over her bare chest. She had severe eye makeup and slick hair. Natasha was covered head to toe in yards of fluffy chiffon ruffles. Known for her skin tight catsuit, she was wearing seemingly every color of the rainbow in an amorphous gown. Both women kept their expressions schooled and stared down all the paparazzi. Also deciding a dramatic, yet solo, entrance was Wanda. Flying in with a billowing red cape and thigh high red boots and landing primly on the pink carpet. She had a bright red corset and a traditional witches hat on. She held the cape behind her with her powers, making it undulate as if in front of a strong breeze as she stalked her way up stairs.

With a flash of burnt carpet on the stairs, Thor and Valkyrie arrived, both decked out in otherworldly shimmering fabric that seemed to be suspended off their skin. Valkyrie had her ever-present sword strapped to her hip as her golden tunic shimmered off her. Thor casually tossed Mjolnir as he gave a dazzling smile to a reporter who asked him some ridiculous question. With another flash of light, Carol arrived wearing a stylized version of her iconic uniform. She seemed to have taken inspiration from her time in the ‘90s as she channeled sporty spice with a cropped armor top and baggy yet steely pants. She topped it all off with a shining bandana.

The buzz of the Wakandan guests allowed the outerspace guests to make their way into the gala. All eyes were on T’challa and Shuri, as their outfits seemed to be hologram projections that were always changing and being lit from within. T’challa’s had what looked like live footage of the African savannah running across his suit jacket, a small crown with ears on his head. Shuri had seemingly opted for a political take on the evening, with her dress running headlines about violence against women across her dress like a stock ticker. She stared down anyone who even gave her a sideways glance, daring them to write her off for being a young girl. The hubbub around the Wakandan royals allowed Bruce, wearing a plain brocade suit, to slip by with minimal intrusion. 

Near the end of the guests arrival, the last of the Avengers decided to make their grand entrance. Not to be outdone by anyone, Tony and Rhodey flew in wearing similar suits. Not their normal Iron Man and War Machine suits, but actual metal three piece suits with apparent upgrades to allow them to function like the ironsuits. Tony’s was red, of course, and covered in crystals. Rhodey’s had the shimmering quality that could only be found from vibranium. Upon landing, sparklers erupted from Rhodey’s shoulders and Tony shot a blast from his hand. Subtly was never his strong suit.

\-----

“Wilson! You look good in rhinestones!

“You too, Stark.”

“No Val, I don’t know if she’s single, but I can ask? Will you be returning to our realm with her tonight?”

“I didn’t know what camp meant”

“We know, Brucey. It’s ok”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and here are the links for peoples outfits!  
> bucky: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e1/99/67/e19967d733f54ae48666aa5dc2e096f0.jpg  
> nat: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/f3/c5/2ff3c54fa242dbda4f40c3959a3bffbb.jpg  
> pep: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e1/b6/32/e1b63261ae5cf5187ff20715826d6497.jpg  
> wanda: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ab/93/00/ab930012313ba0171eb9c28a30a79daf.jpg 
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT


End file.
